Te recuerdo
by Mitsukuri.Ryoko
Summary: Cuatro drabbles autoconclusivos, cuatro parejas diferentes. NearxMello, MelloxMatt, LightxL y MatsudaxLight. Summary de cada historia al interior.
1. Chocolate

**Clave: **Chocolate.

**Palabras: **324

**Notas: **NearxMello onesided por el primero…

**Summary: **Una vez más, se había descubierto a sí mismo comiendo chocolate.

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no me pertenece, por lo tanto sus personajes tampoco. No hay fines de lucro detrás de esta historia, sólo es un desvarío producto de leerme el manga entero en una tarde. No creo que deba añadir nada más.

* * *

><p>Una vez más, se había descubierto a sí mismo comiendo chocolate. No era que le desagradara el sabor, ni mucho menos; sólo que no era algo habitual en él. Al menos, antes no lo era.<p>

Ahora sí. Y en cada oportunidad— cuando armaba el rompecabezas de fichas blancas, cuando apilaba los dados para construir la ciudad de Tokio a escala, cuando resolvía algún caso bajo el nombre de L— terminaba notando una barra de chocolate a medio comer en su mano izquierda. Era algo inevitable, de todos modos. Un reflejo casi inconsciente.

Y, sin siquiera planearlo, se llevó nuevamente aquel envoltorio metálico a su boca, extrayendo con los dientes el último trozo de chocolate.

* * *

><p>Unas hebras rubias acariciaron su rostro cuando esa persona se inclinó hacia sí. La inminencia de aquel acto le había hecho cerrar los ojos. Un ligero temblor estremecía su cuerpo, y sus labios se movieron, impacientes. Sólo esperaba que no se le notara demasiado el esfuerzo que hacía para aparentar tranquilidad…<p>

— ¿Near?

— M-Mello…

Roger lo miró unos instantes, con el semblante levemente entristecido ante la mención de ese nombre. Así que estaba soñando otra vez con él, pensó, ya acostumbrado a esa situación. Desde que solucionó el caso Kira, poco después de la muerte del rubio, que aquellos sueños se habían vuelto recurrentes. Sin embargo…

…nunca parecía recordarlos al despertar.

* * *

><p>Near abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba tendido en el suelo, envuelto por una manta y con su cabeza apoyada en una almohada, rodeado de su siempre en aumento colección de juguetes. Llevó distraídamente dos dedos hacia sus labios; no sabía por qué los sentía tan extraños. Botó un suave suspiro y se levantó, extendiendo su mano hasta el mando del intercomunicador.<p>

— Watari.

— ¿Sí, L?

— Pásame el siguiente caso que debemos resolver.

— Claro. Ahora mismo le envío los detalles que se han logrado reunir.

—…de acuerdo. Ah, y, Watari…

— ¿Hmm? ¿Desea algo más, L?

— Sí. Una barra de chocolate, por favor.

* * *

><p>Bien! Primer fic en el fandom de Death Note...serie que, por cierto, me encanta ^^ aunque nunca antes me había visto escribiendo una historia de ella...<p>

Espero que ésta sea una serie de 4 drabbles sin conexión entre sí, de parejas one-sided (no sé...si prefieren que en algún caso sea sólo amistad, cosa interpretativa del lector ;D)

También espero que sea de su agrado...

En el caso de este drabble, me basé en una imagen del último capítulo del manga de DN, con Near asumiendo como el tercer L (Roger como Watari) y se ve a nuestro querido peliblanco rodeado de sus juguetes...y comiendo chocolate. La imaginación hizo el resto xD

Y, sin más que añadir por el momento, se despide la escritora.

Ja ne!


	2. Disculpas

**Clave: **Disculpas.

**Palabras: **515

**Notas: **MelloxMatt onesided por el primero…

**Summary: **No importaba cuántas veces le dijera "Lo siento"… Él no iba a regresar.

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no me pertenece, por lo tanto sus personajes tampoco. No hay fines de lucro detrás de esta historia, sólo es un desvarío producto de leerme el manga entero en una tarde. No creo que deba añadir nada más.

* * *

><p>Siguió presionando el acelerador, alejándose aún más de la multitud que antes rodeaba a esa mujer. Tenía que llevarla a ese lugar…aprovechando que ya no llevaba el localizador encima. Ahora que los guardias habían perdido su rastro, las probabilidades de éxito en su plan aumentaban considerablemente. Sólo esperaba que el idiota de Near valorara su esfuerzo. ¡Lo quisiera o no, le estaba ayudando por su propia cuenta! Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos abruptamente…<p>

…al ver ese cuerpo en las noticias, iluminado por los focos de los vehículos, herido por los disparos y con el cigarrillo encendido aún entre los labios.

— Matt…— murmuró por lo bajo, contemplando la imagen.

No podía detenerse, no podía siquiera permitirse disminuir la velocidad de su carrera. Mucho menos pensar en regresar. Aparte de ser algo totalmente inútil, estaría desperdiciando el sacrificio del pelirrojo. _"Sacrificio…" _Mello frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, visiblemente molesto. Aunque, por otra parte…no podía negar que, en el fondo, también se sentía un poco triste por el resultado.

— Lo siento, Matt…No creí que te matarían— añadió brevemente, como una despedida a su compañero.

Decidió proseguir con el plan.

* * *

><p>Era un día lluvioso, y Mello deambulaba por Wammy's House, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca por quinta vez. No sabía por qué, pero aquel día no podía concentrarse en sus estudios. Y algo como eso bastaba para frustrarle aún más, porque, en su mente, Near seguía adelantándosele mientras él sólo caminaba ociosamente por los pasillos. Maldición. Sacó de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate y la mordió, nervioso.<p>

Entonces fue que le vio, a través de esa puerta entreabierta. Sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, inclinándose sobre una consola de juegos. Unos curiosos googles amarillos se encontraban sobre su cabeza, entre los rojizos mechones de cabello. Iba a dejarlo pasar…

Pero el chico alzó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron.

* * *

><p>Si se trataba de inteligencia, Matt era el tercer mejor capacitado de Wammy's House, aunque nunca parecía esforzarse por serlo. Ni por superar a Mello. Matt era un gran admirador de Mello. Le seguía a todas partes, como si fuese un perro. Y, como un perro, obedecía todas sus órdenes sin objeción alguna. Podría decirse, que eran amigos. Amigos cercanos.<p>

Y que siguieron siéndolo porque, cuando Mello contactó con él, cuatro años después de su partida, encontró a un Matt todavía dispuesto a seguirle como antes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Y por obedecerme es que ahora está muerto" <em>remató en su cabeza. Una horrible sensación de culpa le invadió. _"Lo siento, Matt…Lo siento tanto…"_ Mas no importaba cuántas veces se disculpara mentalmente con ese chico…él no iba a volver. Sólo le quedaba terminar la misión.

Pero, cuando aparcó el camión repartidor junto a la pequeña capilla, presintió el peligro una milésima de segundo antes que ocurriera. Un ataque al corazón. Todo el esfuerzo en vano. Se sujetó con fuerza al volante, resbalando; eso no podía estar sucediendo. _"No… ¿Por qué…?" _Era imposible resistirse. Se derrumbó, sintiendo el final aproximarse.

E incluso en esas condiciones, el último pensamiento que inundó su mente fue el de un sonriente chico pelirrojo.

* * *

><p>Segundo drabble! Y sí, sé que no están en orden cronológico, pero el caso era irlos subiendo conforme se escribieran...y en este orden se me ocurrieron las tramas. Qué más da. Espero que les guste!<p>

Ja ne!


	3. Rutina

**Clave: **Rutina

**Palabras: **272

**Notas: **LightxL onesided por el primero…

**Summary: **Ser Kira no era lo mismo sin él. No, no era sólo eso. Era que no le gustaba utilizar su nombre.

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no me pertenece, por lo tanto sus personajes tampoco. No hay fines de lucro detrás de esta historia, sólo es un desvarío producto de leerme el manga entero en una tarde. No creo que deba añadir nada más.

* * *

><p>Ha pasado un tiempo, desde que Rem anotó tu nombre en su Death Note y te apartó de mi camino. Si me vieras ahora…Kira ha ganado terreno en la mente de las personas. Sin ir más lejos, Kira es L, Kira sólo finge que la pelea continúa. Porque Kira es el vencedor de este juego. Sí, te he vencido, L, y sólo es cosa de tiempo que el resto del mundo acepte esa victoria. Mientras tanto, prosigo con la farsa junto a este grupo de policías ineptos. Mis defensas son perfectas.<p>

Pero es aburrido, L, hacer todo esto sabiendo que ya no hay obstáculos en mi camino. No hay desafío alguno en seguir aniquilando criminales. Se acabó la emoción de confundirte con hábiles trucos, se acabó el riesgo a ser descubierto. Se ha vuelto tan monótono…

Ser Kira ya no es lo mismo sin ti, L. Pero no, no creo que sea sólo eso lo que ocurre. Puede ser también que no me gusta utilizar tu nombre, lo encuentro tan absurdo. O puede que a esto se le llame "cargo de conciencia", no lo sé. Te extrañarías, si supieras que Kira se siente culpable de haber acabado contigo. Estúpido, ¿no lo crees? Pero es así.

Te extraño, L, aunque sea sólo por el duelo psicológico que manteníamos tú y yo. Te extraño, aunque tu muerte represente el triunfo de la justicia que tanto deseaba. Te extraño, aunque no tenga ningún sentido que te extrañe.

Y, cada vez que alguien me llama por tu nombre, una dolorosa punzada me hiere el pecho, como si me entristeciera recordar que tú ya no estás aquí.

* * *

><p>Tercer drabble! Esta vez ubicado en el intervalo en que no hubo ningún rival para Kira (antes que aparecieran Mello y Near). Espero que sea de su agrado!<p>

Ja ne!


	4. Disparos

**Clave: **Disparos.

**Palabras: **266

**Notas: **MatsudaxLight onesided por el primero…

**Summary: **No te disparé por proteger a Near, ni porque fueses Kira. Te disparé porque ya no eras Light.

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no me pertenece, por lo tanto sus personajes tampoco. No hay fines de lucro detrás de esta historia, sólo es un desvarío producto de leerme el manga entero en una tarde. No creo que deba añadir nada más.

* * *

><p>En esa ocasión te disparé. Pero actuabas como si hubieses perdido el juicio, ¿sabes? Cualquiera te habría tachado de loco en esas condiciones<p>

_No te habrían reconocido_

Y por eso te disparé. No tenía nada que ver con proteger a Near

_Eso ni siquiera se me había pasado por la mente_

Ni porque fueses Kira

_Porque realmente admiraba a Kira, aunque sus métodos no fueran los mejores._

Fue porque dejaste de ser tú mismo, Light. Siempre me sorprendías, Light, ¿lo sabías? Y siempre quise ser aunque fuera un poco como tú. Tu serenidad ante las situaciones, tus brillantes y rápidas deducciones…eras un modelo a seguir, Light. Frente a eso, yo

_Un detective novato, una persona considerada torpe por todos_

No podía siquiera pensar en alcanzarte. Estabas tan alto en ese pedestal

_Un pedestal que rayaba casi en la perfección_

Que jamás imaginé que caerías, y menos tan bajo como lo hiciste

_Arrastrándote miserablemente por conseguir nuestras muertes._

Tal vez Ryuk hizo lo correcto, al escribir tu nombre en la Death Note

_Evitando que siguieras humillándote a ti mismo_

Pero aún hoy persiste esta sensación extraña cuando pienso en ti. Tal vez Aizawa tenga razón

_Que me gustabas, Light, ¿puedes creerlo? Que él me dijera algo como eso_

Pero no sé hasta qué punto sea cierto

_O hasta qué punto me gustabas, que sería lo mismo_

La verdad no sé qué pensar respecto a eso. Puede ser

_Siempre hay que considerar todas las alternativas_

Que estuviera enamorado de ti, aunque no haya forma de verificarlo ahora. Pero sé

_Que a Yamamoto le molestaría que eso fuera verdad._

* * *

><p>Y así se termina esta serie de drabbles! A alguien le ha gustado? Espero que sí ^^<p>

Este último drabble fue motivado por el comentario de Aizawa-san~ que a Matsuda le gustaba Light (y yo dije QUEE!) así que es canon ewé Ah, y también incluí a Yamamoto, que al parecer suele ser "atormentado" por Matsuda...quiero pensar que ahí hay algo (?)

Bueno, pues eso era...Gracias por leer!

Ja ne!


End file.
